phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Wren (Phantasy Star III)
: "I'm a Wren-type cyborg, programmed to serve you. I'm a technical systems and combat specialist." : — Wren Wren , known as Shiren or Searren Type 386 System in the Japanese version, is a major character in Phantasy Star III. He is initially found at the end of a dungeon in the desert biome toward the beginning of the game. A similar cyborg appears in Phantasy Star IV, and, while they are both Wren-type models, the two are completely different characters. Characteristics Appearance Wren is a cyborg with short, jet-black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. His large bangs are flared across his face. He wears headgear with antennae protruding outward. His robotic body has an appearance of white armor typically seen worn by government agents and warriors. Embedded on his chest plate is a small red gem. On his left arm is a built-in shield. His body was designed in such a way to allow him to easily transform into various vehicles based on the current gear parts with which he equips himself. Wren's artwork usually depicts him with a determined scowl, an expression which conveys his harshly logical, emotionless outlook on life. Personality Wren is a part of a line of combat cyborgs that have served Orakio's family for generations. As such, he is very loyal to people of Orakian heritage. In contrast to Mieu, Wren is typically very serious and will often remark logically about a given situation. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Wren's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, Wren was designed with combat functionality in mind. His body was created with a malleable metal that allows him to change into specific forms depending on the units he is currently equipped with, although he is also capable of slightly modifying his base form to suit his needs. As a result of this and his extremely logical programming, he morphed his standard form permanently into a female body type for maximum joint flexibility, despite being a male-type cyborg. Wren utilizes the fibers that make up his hair to act as sensor cords, with which he uses to sense temperature, humidity, pressure, and odors. He uses this information when he manages the weather control system. Wren, much like Mieu, was built with the capability to express emotion. Although Mieu expresses her feelings openly, Wren prefers to subdue them due in part to his logical outlook on life. Because of this, Mieu and Wren apparently bicker with each other depending on how inappropriately he reacts to a given situation. Wren's unofficial character profile places him at 165-178 cm, which translates to roughly 5' 5"-5' 10" tall. He is estimated to be about 800 years old and runs on hydrogen power. His hobby is wholesale slaughter. Since he is emotionless, he takes no interest or disinterest in much of anything beyond protecting people of Orakian heritage. Abilities Tranformations Wren is an android that can transform his body based on the gear parts that he has currently equipped. The party finds these over the course of their travels across each generation. His three main forms include a submersible, which changes him into a submarine that can dive underwater, an aerojet, in which he sprouts hang glider wings and takes to the skies, and an aquaskimmer, wherein he morphs into a jet ski that quickly travels over water. Although these forms provide quick and easy means of traveling across each biome, they can only be activated by triggering them through either a designated air pad or by interacting with wooden bridges. The sub parts are located in the Rebel Cave on Elysium; aqua parts are hidden in the Skyhaven Dungeon accessed from the frozen world of Frigidia; and finally, the aero parts are secured within a chest on the satellite Dahlia. Techniques Wren is a combat android that is also proficient in casting techniques. While Mieu's strengths lie in curative and order spells, Wren focuses instead on powerful melee and time techniques, the later of which provide the party with beneficial status buffs for a limited period of time. The success rate and power of spells in Phantasy Star III changes depending on how the player modifies the technique grid in the game. The complete list of techniques he can use is as follows: Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Wren finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Hi☆sCoool! Seha Girls Wren makes a cameo appearance in episode 9 of the Hi☆sCoool! Seha Girls anime. In the episode, the Seha Girls find themselves in a parody situation of classic RPGs. Upon entering the tavern, Wren can be seen next to Rhys and several other male heroes of various Sega games. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Androids